


Day 26 - Needs

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Accidental physical violence, Love, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be hard for Ty to admit when he needs someone. Good thing Zane is always around.</p><p> <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 26: "I Need You"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26 - Needs

Blinding pain bloomed across Zane's face and he sat up blearily. His neck was aching and he was contorted into the corner of the sofa in such a way that he knew he'd be paying for it tomorrow. The source of the pain in his cheek became immediately apparent when he looked over and saw Ty, thrashing on the sofa in the throes of a nightmare. His arms were flailing defensively, and one solid fist had struck Zane right across the cheekbone.

Zane frowned and looked at the television. They'd spent all day working on the book store and were both exhausted. They'd settled down to watch a movie and both crashed on the sofa halfway through it. Now the television was blaring some documentary about the crisis in the middle east. Something in the background noise had clearly hit a button deep in Ty's subconscious, setting off a nightmare which was blurring into panic as he began to wake. Zane fumbled for the remote and turned the TV off, hoping to calm him, but it was too late.

Carefully, Zane reached out and stroked Ty's arm, trying to wake him slowly without spooking him too much more. Ty gasped and sat up abruptly as his awareness came crashing down around him. He jerked at some noise only he could hear, twitching away from it. Zane knelt on the floor next to the sofa, close enough to touch but not so close that he'd be crowding Ty if he kept fighting.

"Ty? Hey... Do you know where you are?"

For a moment, Ty's eyes were blank, barely focused on some ghost a thousand yards away. He blinked slowly, a faint light dawning as his eyes landed on Zane's face.

"Zane? I'm... yeah." He reached out, gently brushing over the red mark on Zane's cheek that would no doubt be bruised by tomorrow morning. "Was that me?"

Zane reached up, covering Ty's hand with his own and pressing his face into Ty's palm. "It was, but it wasn't, you know? Don't worry about it."

Ty couldn't mask the look of shame and frustration that crossed his face. He pulled his eyes away from Zane, who felt his heart sinking in his chest.

"Do you want to be alone for a bit?"

Ty shuddered, fingertips still grazing absently over Zane's cheekbone. Zane let his eyes flutter shut as he absorbed the contact. "No... I." He fell silent and chewed on his lip for a moment, and Zane looked into his eyes again. "I need you. Will you stay here?"

Slowly, so as not to frighten or startle Ty, Zane stood up and leaned closer, close enough to kiss Ty's forehead softly. "Of course I'll stay with you. But maybe," he stood up and held a hand out carefully, palm open and visible. "Maybe we can go curl up in bed?"

There was a flicker across Ty's face that Zane couldn't quite read. He reached for Zane's hand, but didn't make any motion to get up.

"What's wrong, doll?" Zane ran his thumb over Ty's knuckles, using the one term of endearment he knew would get Ty to open up.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to sleep right now. What if I hit you again?" He frowned, his brow furrowed with the strain of admitting what he undoubtedly perceived as a weakness. Zane wanted to wrap him up in his arms and kiss the furrow away, but he knew crowding Ty right now wouldn't be the best move.

"Then you'll hit me. Sure as hell wouldn't be the first time, right? I'll just wait until you're awake and back to your annoying self, and I'll get you for it." Zane's words were tempered with laughter, and he caught the ghost of a smile across Ty's face. He tugged gently at Ty's hand, and this time he stood without argument.

Slowly, picking their way through the unlit house, Zane led Ty up the stairs. He ducked into the bathroom and turned the light on in there, sending just enough illumination into the bedroom to dust everything in a soft gold glow. He folded the covers back and patted the bed. Ty huffed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he threw himself into bed.

Zane settled down next to Ty, close enough to feel the heat emanating off his skin, but not touching. If Ty was going to have another nightmare, another panic attack, it would be best to give him room.

Ty had other ideas, apparently. As soon as Zane stopped moving, he flung one arm across Zane's chest and threw a thigh over Zane's hips, effectively pinning him in place. Zane sighed softly and wrapped an arm around Ty's waist, pulling him in even closer. Ty buried his face in Zane's chest and shuddered again. Zane ran his hand up and down Ty's back, soothing him.

"Thank you." Ty's words were muffled against Zane's chest, and he felt them reverberating straight down into his heart. His hand found its way to Ty's nape, and he carded his fingers up through his hair. He brushed his lips against the top of Ty's head, breathing in the familiar smell of him. He only hoped Ty could derive as much comfort from him.

"Any time," he whispered gently. He received no reply, other than the steady, even breathing of his lover, already falling into what would hopefully be a peaceful night's sleep.


End file.
